


Everything I Need

by Halmaithor



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halmaithor/pseuds/Halmaithor
Summary: “Magnus desperately wants to accept, wants to promise anything in exchange for his Alexander’s safe return, but he knows he has to be smart about this.”Alternative events, starting at the end of episode 3x18, ‘The Beast Within.’ When Alec refuses his offer, Asmodeus takes things into his own hands.





	1. No Deal

**Author's Note:**

> For someone who enjoys this kind of fic so much, this is the first one I've ever actually written. That's the power of Malec, I guess. ;)  
Please enjoy!

When Alec walks into the bookshop, he’s still not sure what he’s going to say.

He’ll likely never know what it’s like to lose something as vital to himself as magic was to Magnus, but he can see the pain this is causing the man he loves. And Alec does love him, loves him more than anything, which is why he wants to fix this so badly.

But Izzy’s words have been echoing around his head ever since they talked, too. _He wouldn’t want this. He loves you so much._ Much as he argued that Magnus would get over their breakup in time, Alec can’t deny that his sister has a point. _He wouldn’t want this. _He’d said as much to Asmodeus, too, hadn’t he? Even if he thought taking the deal was right, that Magnus had already sacrificed too much for Alec, it shouldn’t be his decision. It should be Magnus’. If he can’t know, doesn’t Alec have a duty to choose what he is almost certain Magnus would?

The bell chimes softly as Magnus opens the door, a look of surprise on his face. ‘Oh. I thought you were Maryse.’  
Alec walks past him, the anxiety in his gut ramping up a notch. ‘Yeah, where is my mom?’  
‘She retired for the night. She left me the keys so I can keep working. You know, I’m a perfectionist.’ Alec feels himself tense as Magnus’ hands are suddenly on his shoulders. ‘You okay?’ He hums with displeasure, feeling the strain in Alec’s muscles. ‘You seem stressed.’

Alec turns to face Magnus, mouth open to start the ‘We need to talk’ speech – but when he meets his boyfriend’s gaze, the words die in his throat. Despite his obvious concern, Magnus has a look of peace about him that he didn’t this morning, and certainly didn’t last night on the balcony. Alec forces a smile. ‘It’s nothing, just… it’s been a weird day. How did things go here?’

The concern doesn’t totally leave Magnus’ face, but he seems content to leave it for now. ‘Well, you can see for yourself,’ he says, gesturing around like he’s showing off a piece of art. ‘What do you think?’  
‘Looks good,’ Alec says, glancing about the room, and means it. Sending Magnus to the bookshop was mostly a ploy, but Alec isn’t surprised to find that he’s done a great job.

Magnus seems pleased enough with the praise, curt though it is. ‘The main thing is, Maryse seems to like it. I’m glad I was able to help her out.’ His smile takes on a gentler, more thoughtful look. ‘And besides that… it actually helped, spending some time with her today. I know it’s going to take a while to adjust to this… new lifestyle, and maybe I’ll never be _fully_ there. But seeing how she’s managing – I suppose it gives me some hope. Besides,’ he says, taking Alec’s hands in his and looking up at him fondly, ‘I’m not doing it alone.’

Alec swallows a painful lump in his throat. ‘No. You’re not.’ And just like that, he knows that Izzy was right. If there’s another way to get Magnus his magic back, Alec won’t rest until he finds it – but they’ll make that journey together, not apart.

Magnus frowns. ‘Are you sure you’re alright?’  
Alec closes his eyes for a moment, letting the last bit of fear drain from him. When he opens them again, he’s struck anew by the man in front of him – beautiful even in his worry, an almost blazing aura of love rolling off of him. A genuine smile spreads across Alec’s face. ‘Yeah. Everything’s fine.’  
Suddenly, Alec becomes hyper-aware of the weight in his jacket pocket, and once the idea reappears in his head, he can’t wait another moment.

He clears his throat. ‘Listen, Magnus… You make me happier than I ever thought I could be. I love you with all my heart, and I…’ He takes a breath, willing his voice to stay strong. ‘If you’ll let me, I swear I will spend the rest of my days trying to make you as happy as you make me.’ Heart hammering, he reaches into his pocket for the ring box, dropping to one knee as he watches Magnus’ eyes go wide. ‘Magnus Bane, will you marry me?’

There’s a second of silence that seems to stretch on for eternity, and Alec can’t breathe.

But then Magnus is kneeling in front of him, reaching up to cup Alec’s face in his hands, and kissing him fiercely. ‘Of course,’ he breathes as he pulls away, almost laughing. ‘Of course I will.’

Alec’s heart soars, and he gets to his feet, pulling Magnus up with him. His hands are shaking as he slips the ring onto Magnus’ finger, but he manages it, and then they’re kissing again, but gentler this time, sweeter.

‘You had one job, Alexander.’

Alec whirls around, blade drawn, to where the disappointed voice is coming from, and his stomach drops as he finds a man with an unfamiliar face but hauntingly familiar eyes.  
He’s taken off guard as Magnus jolts forward, arm sweeping Alec behind him. ‘How did you get here?’ he barks, and Alec’s not sure if the anger or the fear is stronger in Magnus’ voice.

Asmodeus smiles. ‘My boy. We have so much to discuss. But for now, I’m afraid I have business with your fiancée.’ With a careless flick of the wrist, Magnus is thrown into the nearest bookshelf, crashing to the floor. Alec starts after him, but finds himself immobilised after half a step.

There’s the sound of a portal opening behind him as Magnus struggles up to his hands and knees, and then Alec is being pulled backwards, and he can see the sheer terror on Magnus’ face as he reaches out in desperation and screams Alec’s name -

The bookshop disappears from view.


	2. Demands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus has Alec, which means they're already running out of time.

‘No. No, no, no.’ Magnus gets to his feet, shaking with the force of his racing heart. ‘No.’ _Alexander._

He tries to slow his breathing, hands fisted in his hair. Tries to recover from the whiplash of Alec proposing one moment, promising Magnus he need not face any of this alone, and being dragged away from him the next. With Magnus powerless to stop it.

Magnus closes his eyes, feeling the tears pool, but then he quickly blinks them away. He can’t fall apart now. Asmodeus has Alec, which means they’re already running out of time.

He turns and sprints from the shop, furious that he can’t just portal to the Institute. But the news can get there faster than him, and he pulls his phone out of his pocket, finding Isabelle’s name in the list and hitting _call_.

She picks up on the second ring. ‘Hello?’  
‘Isabelle,’ he says, panting. ‘Asmodeus. He took Alec.’  
‘_What?_’  
‘He took him, he – he came to the shop and portalled out with him, I couldn’t stop it.’  
‘Where are you?’ she demands, a professional snap to her words as she falls back on her training.  
‘Running. To the Institute.’  
‘I’ll have someone meet you at the entrance. Come to the ops center.’ She hangs up without waiting for an answer.

Magnus slips his phone back into his pocket, pushing himself to go faster, faster, until his mouth tastes of metal and he can’t hear his footsteps over his terrified heart.

***

The ops center is swarming with people, different voices barking orders and relaying information. The appearance of a greater demon is cause enough for concern, but Asmodeus hasn’t just resurfaced – he’s kidnapped the Head of the Institute.

‘You have no idea where he could have taken Alec?’ Jace asks, not for the first time. They’ve tried tracking him, but came up empty-handed.  
‘No,’ Magnus says, and it takes all his self-discipline not to lay into Jace for wasting time, repeating pointless questions. ‘I banished my father centuries ago, it’s not like many of the hiding places he was familiar with are still standing.’ He thumps the table in frustration. ‘I don’t even know _why _he would take Alexander. He just said he had _business _with him.’ He’s almost entirely sure this is to do with him; but if it were as simple as his father wanting to hurt him, why wouldn’t he have done that in Edom, rather than making that trade to save Jace? And why would he take Alec alive, rather than just- 

Thankfully, Isabelle interrupts that train of thought. ‘He _did _have business with Alec.’ They all turn to look at her, and she continues, if somewhat hesitantly. ‘Alec went to speak with Asmodeus. He made a deal to get you your magic back, Magnus.’

‘What sort of a deal?’ He tries to make it a demand, but it just comes out desperate. Alec wouldn’t trade himself for Magnus’ magic, would he? Surely he’d know that Magnus wouldn’t want it back at that price?  
‘Asmodeus said that he’d return your magic if Alec broke up with you,’ she explains.  
If Magnus’ head receives one more reason to spin today, he swears it’ll explode. ‘What? _Why?_’_  
_‘I don’t know,’ Isabelle admits.

But when Magnus thinks about it for a moment, it makes perfect sense. Alec is all Magnus has left. If he walked out, Magnus would be miserable, and more vulnerable than he’s been in centuries. So when his father came swooping in, returning his magic…

He scowls, cursing the manipulative bastard. ‘But Alec _didn’t _break up with me.’  
‘So the deal’s off, right?’ says Clary. ‘So why take Alec?’  
‘Maybe he’s pissed that Alec screwed up whatever plan he’s trying to pull off,’ suggests Jace.

There’s the unmistakeable whirl of parchment behind Magnus, and his arm snaps up to catch the fire message. His heart stutters in a combination of hope and dread as he reads it. ‘Whatever his reasons, I’m about to find out.’

_ Thompson Park, by the lake. Half an hour.  
Come alone or he dies. _

***

Twenty-eight minutes later, Magnus is pacing by the lake in Thompson Park, eyes darting to the shadows to try and spot Asmodeus’ approach.  
He’s alone, as his father requested. Some of the tacticians at the Institute fought him on that, but with Isabelle as Acting Head of the Institute in Alec’s absence, their arguments were quickly shot down. Not that anyone could have stopped Magnus following those instructions to the letter anyway. Not with Alexander’s life on the line.

‘Magnus.’  
Asmodeus’ voice comes from the right, and Magnus stops pacing, turning to face his father, who’s standing there with his arms open as if in invitation. ‘Where’s Alexander?’ Magnus asks immediately, hoping his voice doesn’t sound too pleading. He’s in a weak enough position to negotiate as it is.

Asmodeus chuckles. ‘Straight down to business, just like I taught you. Don’t worry, your little Nephilim is safe enough. I’ll show you.’  
He raises a hand, and it’s only centuries of keeping his cool under pressure that stops Magnus’ breath catching. Asmodeus has conjured a sort of hologram, and it shows Alec in an empty room, wrists shackled and arms stretched above his head, an intricate circle drawn around him which Magnus recognises as a silence spell. Alec’s twisting furiously, trying to find some leeway in his restraints, some weakness he can exploit. He’s also shouting, clearly unaware of the spell that renders that pointless.

The image shimmers and disappears, and despite how horrible it was, Magnus feels a pang. He meets his father’s eyes. ‘What do you want?’  
Again with the amusement, and Magnus feels the hatred rise in his gut. ‘You, my son.’ He takes a step forward, his demeanour turning more serious. ‘I want you to come to Edom with me, to stand by my side as we take down Lilith once and for all. With your strength beside me, we could be unstoppable.’  
‘You already have my magic,’ Magnus points out.  
‘I do, but magic is always more powerful in the hands of its true master,’ Asmodeus explains. ‘And in Edom, you could be more powerful still.’ He takes another step forward, and Magnus forces himself to stand his ground. ‘Come with me, Magnus. Regain your powers, and live out your days as the prince you were born to be – safe in the knowledge that your darling Alexander will be returned to his family in one piece.’

And Magnus desperately wants to accept, wants to promise _anything _in exchange for his Alexander’s safe return, but he knows he has to be smart about this. ‘When do you need your answer?’  
If Asmodeus was expecting an instant agreement, he doesn’t show it. ‘You have six hours. Though for Alexander’s sake, I hope you decide soon.’ And with that, he disappears, and Magnus is alone again.

***

‘You’re not considering it,’ Izzy says disbelievingly.  
‘Of course I’m considering it,’ snaps Magnus. ‘It’s the fastest way to get your brother out of Asmodeus’ clutches and back to all of you – maybe the only way.’  
Izzy runs a hand over her face, clearly exasperated. ‘For two people who love each other as much as you guys do, you both really have no idea what the other would want. Magnus, if you go with Asmodeus, there’s no way he’ll ever let you leave again. If Alec comes back to find you gone, and we have to tell him that you’re trapped in Edom with your father, you think he’d be okay with that?’  
_No, of course he wouldn’t. _But, ‘At least he’d be safe,’ Magnus argues.

‘Magnus, stop,’ Clary interrupts. ‘We all want him back, but there has to be another way. Maybe we can find him on our own. What did you see when Asmodeus showed you his location?’  
The answer is easy, every detail of that image burned into Magnus’ memory. ‘An empty room. Low ceiling, a few high windows, concrete floor. Sounds of traffic outside. Not exactly a lot to go on.’  
‘Well, it narrows it down to somewhere in civilisation,’ Clary points out. ‘We know he isn’t keeping Alec in the middle of the desert or something.’  
‘Oh, excellent,’ Magnus mutters, rolling his eyes. ‘Civilisation. Why, that’s not even half a million square miles!’

Clary opens her mouth to say something, but they all freeze when Jace hisses in a sharp breath.

‘Jace?’ Izzy asks tentatively.  
Jace just grimaces, refusing to meet any of their eyes. ‘I’m fine.’ Which means that Alec isn’t, and Magnus’ stomach drops. _For Alexander’s sake, I hope you decide soon._ ‘Whatever the plan is, we need to get a move on.’  
Clary’s hand comes up to rest on Magnus’ shoulder. ‘I know you’re scared, but this isn’t the way. We’ll find him, Magnus. We’ll get him back.’

Magnus closes his eyes briefly, refocusing. He wants to say _I know, Biscuit, _but can’t bring himself to. Jace could feel fear and anger through the parabatai bond earlier, but this is the first time he’s felt pain. Which means that Asmodeus is getting impatient, and they have to-

An idea strikes him, and it must show in his expression, because Clary asks, ‘What is it?’

Magnus smiles grimly. ‘Asmodeus just made his first mistake. I know how we can find Alexander.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That 'half a million square miles' thing is accurate, by the way. I did MATHS for this story. ;)


	3. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus really should have known better. They're going to get Alec back, and when they do, there's going to be hell to pay.

‘I don’t like this,’ Izzy declares. ‘The last time we tried to use the parabatai bond long-distance like this, Alec ended up in a coma. I don’t want the same thing to happen to Jace.’  
‘This is different, Isabelle,’ Meliorn assures her. ‘We aren’t sending Jace’s soul after Alexander’s. I’m simply going to trace the connection between them, using the pain Alec is feeling.’  
‘Why now? How is this different to when we tried to track him earlier?’ Clary asks.  
‘Pain has a certain power all of its own,’ Magnus explains. ‘It’s the most basic of distress calls, and Meliorn can help us answer it.’ If the situation weren’t so dire, Magnus would feel like laughing. Asmodeus clearly thought that hurting Alec would pressure them, increasing his advantage. Instead, it’s going to be his undoing.

Meliorn closes his eyes, hands hovering over Jace’s parabatai rune. A few long moments pass, Magnus and the Shadowhunters waiting with bated breath, before he opens them again with a smile of satisfaction. ‘Alexander is close by, still within the limits of the city. I can take you to him.’

‘What?’ Magnus is taken aback. It should be a relief that Alec is close, but all he feels is suspicion. ‘My father could have taken Alec anywhere in the world. Why keep him in New York?’  
‘Maybe he thought it would be the last place we’d look,’ suggests Clary.  
‘Or maybe he just doesn’t know anywhere else,’ adds Jace. ‘You said it yourself – his old haunts are long gone. If he’s only just gotten out of Edom, he can’t have explored much in that time.’  
‘Or maybe it’s a trap,’ Magnus counters. ‘Maybe he’s waiting for us to invade, and when we do, he’ll kill all of you _and _Alexander.’

Izzy raises a hand. ‘Enough. We could argue about this all day, but it’s four hours until the deadline, and we don’t have much of a choice. We know where Alec is, we just need a plan to keep Asmodeus away while we go get him.’ She turns to face Magnus. ‘If you set up a meet with him, will he definitely show up in person?’  
‘Yes,’ Magnus says, and he’s certain about that. ‘He’ll have to. He’s the only one who can restore my powers and return us to Edom.’  
Izzy nods. ‘Alright. Then once we have Alec, what do we do with Asmodeus?’  
‘We banish him,’ Magnus says. He quells a shiver of revulsion at what he knows he has to do next. ‘And unfortunately, I know exactly who we need to do it.’

***

This time, when Magnus steps out into the clearing beside the lake, Asmodeus is waiting for him in the pale dawn light, still with that infuriating smile on his face. ‘Magnus. I knew you’d come to your senses.’  
Magnus takes a deep breath, careful to let the right level of vulnerability show in his bearing. If Asmodeus starts to suspect anything, then everything is lost. ‘Before I accept your offer, I’ll need a few… assurances.’ He twirls the Lightwood family ring on his finger, letting his nerves show a little, but careful not to disturb the ring hidden above it.  
Asmodeus nods – he was expecting this. He was the one who taught Magnus to make deals, after all. ‘Name them. I’m sure we can come to an arrangement.’  
_We’re almost there, Magnus. _Jace’s voice sounds in his head. _Keep him talking._

Magnus pulls himself up straighter, looking his father directly in the eye. ‘I’m going to need proof that Alexander has been safely returned before I go with you. I need to see him, in person, back with his family.’  
‘Of course, I wouldn’t have it any other way.’ Asmodeus’ expression is earnest, but there’s an underlying smugness there, too. He’s won Magnus’ trust before, and clearly thinks he can do it again. ‘I’ll even let you say goodbye, if you’d like.’  
Magnus ignores that, because if he stops to consider it, he’ll lose his nerve. ‘Additionally, I need your word that once we’re in Edom, you won’t send anyone after them. As long as I’m ruling alongside you, the Lightwoods are off-limits.’  
‘Yes, yes,’ he says, and there’s a hint of impatience in his tone now. ‘I don’t care in the least about the dealings of Shadowhunters, besides when you’re involved. Let them have this whole wretched plane – if they leave us alone, I’ll leave them alone.’ He steps forward until he’s within arm’s reach of Magnus, holding out his hand, businesslike but for the eerie smile on his face. ‘So, do we have an accord?’

_ We’ve got him, Magnus. Get rid of him!  
_ Magnus returns the smile, dropping the veneer of acceptance and letting it turn menacing. ‘No.’

Asmodeus’ face drops, betraying confusion – then anger, as Lorenzo Rey steps from the shadows and binds him. ‘You stupid boy,’ he spits at Magnus. He fights, but Lorenzo is borrowing power from every warlock in the city, and no demon is a match for that. ‘You could have been a prince at my side. Now, what do you have? A mundane existence, one without magic, and a measly handful of decades to suffer through it.’  
‘Maybe,’ Magnus allows, sneering back at his father. ‘But if I must die, at least I’ll never see you again.’

Asmodeus’ eyes burn with rage, and he screams in agony as Lorenzo completes the banishment. The demon disappears in a flash of blinding light, and Magnus stares at the spot he was standing, feeling oddly numb.

‘Goodbye, father,’ he whispers.

***

The rest of the morning passes in a blur. Lorenzo portals them back to the Institute, and Magnus paces Alec’s office while they wait for the Shadowhunters to return.  
And then Alexander himself appears in the doorway, alive and honest-to-god _smiling _when he sees Magnus, and everything else falls away. Magnus doesn’t even remember crossing the room, just finds himself with his arms around Alec, being held just as tightly in return. ‘I’m alright,’ Alec murmurs into his ear. ‘It’s okay.’ Magnus just nods, not quite trusting his voice yet.

Belatedly, he remembers Alec’s injuries, and pulls away. ‘I’m sorry, I- are you hurt?’  
Alec shakes his head, and he’s still smiling, and it feels like a miracle compared to the despair of earlier. ‘Nothing an iratze couldn’t fix.’  
‘Good thing, too,’ says Izzy. ‘It was a lot easier getting out of there with all five of us able to fight.’ She turns to Lorenzo, regaining an air of professionalism even though her tone stays warm. ‘Lorenzo, thank you for all your help.’

Lorenzo huffs. ‘Yes, well. Asmodeus running loose is no good to anyone. Plus, what’s the point of the Head of the New York Institute owing you a huge favour if he isn’t alive to grant it?’  
Alec nods seriously. ‘Thank you.’  
The corner of Lorenzo’s mouth ticks up. ‘Now, if you’ll excuse me.’ With that, he struts out of the room, and it’s just the five of them, Meliorn already gone.

Alec sways in place, and Magnus steadies him with an arm around his waist. ‘Come on. You need to rest,’ he says, and with another grateful glance at the others, he starts leading Alec towards the bedroom. It goes to show how exhausted he is that Alec doesn’t protest.

But inexplicably, once they’re dressed in sleepwear and under the covers, neither of them can sleep. Not with the day’s events still weighing so heavily on their minds.  
Alec breaks the silence. ‘Long day, huh?’  
Magnus breathes a laugh. ‘That’s an understatement.’  
‘I guess rescue-wise, this makes us even after what happened with Iris,’ Alec teases.   
‘Actually, I think this just means we both owe your sister twice over.’  
Alec groans. ‘Oh god, don’t tell her that. We’ll never live it down.’

They both chuckle softly, and then there’s another moment of silence before Magnus says, ‘Isabelle told me about the deal my father offered you.’  
The mirth slips from Alec’s expression. ‘Oh.’ He looks away from Magnus and sighs. ‘I’m sorry I brought him back into this. I didn’t know what else to do.’  
Magnus reaches up, carding his hand through Alexander’s hair. ‘It’s alright. I’m just glad you didn’t go through with it.’ He sees the relief on Alec’s face – clearly, he wasn’t sure until this moment that he’d made the right choice, and Magnus’ heart breaks just a little at that. He leans in, planting a gentle kiss on his fiancée’s lips. ‘I miss my magic, but I wouldn’t trade you for anything.’ He pulls back to meet Alec’s eyes again. ‘Thank you,’ he says sincerely. _For caring enough to try. For believing in how much I love you. For coming back to me. _‘I love you, Alexander.’

Alec clasps Magnus’ hands in his own. ‘I love you too. And if there’s another way to get you your powers back, I swear, we will find it.’  
Magnus smiles. ‘I know. And I want to keep looking.’ He moves over, resting his head on Alec’s chest, arm curling around his waist. ‘But for now, I have everything I need right here.’ And for the first time, he doesn’t feel like he’s trying to convince himself when he says it.

When they eventually fall asleep, it’s in each other’s arms, and the last thing Magnus thinks before he drifts off is how grateful he is for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you thought!
> 
> Find me on tumblr:  
silver-latin-and-salt.tumblr.com


End file.
